


Why

by fereality



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, My First Smut, Older Work, Rough play, after the war, written prior to last book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fereality/pseuds/fereality
Summary: Set six years after the final battle with Voldemort and his Deatheaters. Following a tip that a former member of the inner circle is in Hogsmeade, rogue auror Harry Potter comes to town to investigate. What he finds is a ghost from his past.





	Why

**Why?**  
**By fereality**

A young man is walking thought the seemingly deserted streets of a European village.

*I don't know why I came back here, tonight of all nights. I told myself I’d never come back here.*

As he walks by a boarded up candy store, he stops and pears into a loose pane. He slowly lets a wane smile creep onto his face and suddenly he turns and walks away.

*There are too many memories here. Loves, lies, deaths, and betrayals all happened because of this place. It’s been 6 years since I was last here.*

He paused at the space the old joke Shoppe occupied before it burned down.

*We’d won the war but there was still a lot of cleaning to do. I'd beaten the ‘asshole’, but we lost a lot of people in the fight, my best friends included. We still had to ferret out nests of his followers and I was on my way to a suspected dwelling when I got the message. They needed me at the Hogshead.* 

And with that he looked up to realize that he was standing in front of that very same bar. 

*When I got here it was very obvious why they called me. It was the big guy. Someone had finally beaten him. The stupid git,* with that he punched the door frame as he walked into the bar, *had went out alone to get drunk. The barmaid we talked to said he spent the night bemoaning ‘her’ and crying softly about ‘him’. She had no idea who he was talking about, but I did. The ‘her’ was his ex who after the war decided to head back to France and try and rebuild her school. They had gotten into a big rile over the fact that she was leaving and they broke it off right there. The bloody idiot carried a torch for her till the end though.*

He sat down and when the barmaid came over he ordered a fire whiskey. 

*The ‘him’ was his ‘lil’ brother. And well I really don’t want to think about what happened to him after the others of his kind found out he joined our order.* 

The barmaid brought out his drink and he slammed it back and slammed it down.

*We all had lost people in this war, some more than others. I lost my family, my friends, my mentor, and finally the big guy. Seeing him hanging there, gutted, and with his own entrails used as the noose, I snapped. I left the order that night and I hunted down the bastard that had done this to him and I made him pay. Hmph, and to think the bloody ministry actually had this sick pile of refuse in their employee for awhile. I made the sick fuck watch as his own blade cut up the inside of his leg and then as it sliced his genitals off. Then I stuffed them in his mouth and left him there to bleed to death.*

He ordered another drink and told the barmaid to keep them coming.

*I vowed right then that I was going to take care of all the ‘assholes’ old followers and make sure they’ll never bother anyone else again. I’ve spent the last five years following any leads that I found and punishing them in the most violent ways I could think of. That’s the reason I’m here tonight. I’ve heard rumors that one of the inner circle members was in this town and I’m here to shut them do…* he spit his drink halfway across the table as he saw a woman with a fiery mane of red hair heading up the back staircase to the upstairs. *No. It can’t be. She’s dead. She died trying to defend the ‘asshole’. The ‘asshole’ she left me for!*

He slams the drink down and heads over to stairs. When he gets there he looks up into the darkness to see if he find out where she went. Not seeing her if began to work his way up the stairs. The staircase opens up into a hallway with 4 doors.

*She has to be in one of these rooms there’s really no other place to go. Wait a minute,* He sniffs the air, *that’s her perfume. It’s coming from that room there.* 

He walks over to the door of the room where the smell is coming from. As he walks through the door he sees her sitting at curio table brushing her hair. He walks over, grabs the back of her chair and spins it around. And he just stared dumbstruck. 

“Is something wrong, Harry?” Ginny said with a slight smirk as she stared back into his eyes.

“You, you, you, can’t be. You’re, you’re dead.” He said as he grabbed her by the shoulders.

“Well, Harry, as the saying goes ‘the reports of my death were greatly exaggerated’. Aren’t you happy?”

“NO.” he said as he backhanded her sending her half way across the room. “I know you’re not her. I know you’re not her, because…” he said as he reached behind his back for his wand, “because I held her as she died. I know you’re not her, because I killed her.”

“Harry.”

Harry whipped out his wand “Silenco. Accio wand. Pretrificus totalus.” 

He walked over to ‘Ginny’ and moved her over to the foot of the bed. 

“I don’t know who you are, but you’re going to pay for trying to trick me. And since you decided to pretend to be someone I loved in order to do so, I’m going to enjoy it.”

He walked over to the room’s dresser and pulled out a few scarves and tied one around her mouth tight enough that it bit into the sides of her mouth. He then released her from the petrifaction spell. He grabbed her arms and held them behind her back. He tied her forearms together as if she was grabbing her own elbows. He then tied her feet to the feet of the bed. For a final touch he bent her over the edge of the bed and took the final scarves and used them to the tie her arms to the head board.

“And for the final touch,” he pointed his wand at the scarves, “Impervious. Now you can struggle all you want. You won’t be going anywhere.”

As Harry backs up to admire his handy work he thinks. *You know the view here is great but …* 

With a wave of his wand and a smirk he said “Accio Clothes.” 

The clothes flew off of her leaving pink rub trails along her body. 

“Ah now that’s better. You look so free and open.”

An “Mmrph” and a blush was the only reply at first, but then she seemed to realize that she was now nude. She tried to fight the bindings, but as Harry said the scarves could not be broken.

“Now what should I do with this pretty little canvas I have uncovered. Though the pink is a nice start, I believe I’ll add some more color to it.” He says as he is walks over to on of the candles lit around the room. He walks the candle back over and slowly starts to tip it so the hot wax drips down upon ‘Ginny’s back. “Now I promise this night is going to hurt you a lot more than it will me.”

And with that he turned the candle fully over and poured the hot wax all the way down her back. She struggled and tried to scream. She wiggled around as much as she could, trying to keep the wax from solidifying in one spot. He sets the candle down on a table near the bed.

“Hmm, you are a little bit tougher than you look. Well then it’s time for the next bit.” He says as he removes his belt and folds it in two. All she hears is a ‘thipt’ as the belt passes through the belt loops.

“Now let’s see how rough a bitch like you likes it.” 

Be brings down the belt on her left buttock and with a resounding crack as sit met the flesh. When he brought the belt back up there was the beginnings of a red welt. The belt falls again onto the right buttock with an equally loud crack, and a slight moan coming from ‘Ginny’.

“Oh, so you like…” he brings the belt down again, “this, huh? Well it can rarely be said that I don’t accommodate my lady friends’ needs.” 

He brings the belt down again and again until you could barely see any unmarred flesh on her derrière and there is a small puddle forming on the floor from how wet she has become. As Harry goes to put the belt back on he realizes that she is not the only one aroused. He decided that since she was ‘ready, willing, and open’ he was going to take advantage of the situation. He unbuttoned his jeans, and lets them and his trousers fall to the floor.

He reaches over and rubs his fingers up and into her cunt and says, “Well, Milady, since you seemed to have already had you’re fun I do believe I’m going to have mine.” And with that he slides all four of his fingers straight into her soaked pussy causing another moan to try and escape from the scarf.

He pulls the fingers out and rubs the juices up and down the crack of her ass, getting it nice and wet. He walks back over to the desk and grabs another candle. As he walks back over he breaks off a 3 in stub from the candle and throws the other half up on the bed. He pulls out his wand and taps the stub and says “Vibrosa”. As the stub begins to shake it starts to almost hum. When he reaches ‘Ginny’ again he quickly takes the vibrating stub and unceremoniously puts it straight into her cunt, causing her to start moaning almost nonstop.

“And now it’s time for one final act,” he tapped his wand onto his cock, “Lubricantus. Oh and don’t worry, that wasn’t me being nice to you. I did it because I didn’t want to rub my dick raw as I fuck your ass.”

He leans forward and lines up the head of his dick with her anus and pushes straight in, getting about half way on the first try. *Merlin, her ass is tight.* he pulls back out till only the head is left in and then he thrusts forward again, this time he plunges all the way in. He can feel the vibrations from the candle stub as he stay still allowing her a moment to get used to the fullness and to relax a little bit. Reaching forward he grabs a tit in each hand and begins to slowly slide out until just the head is inside her again. Taking a nipple between the thumb and forefinger in each hand, he twists and pulls on them as he begins to rapidly pound his dick in and out of her ass. She is now moaning so loudly that he is glad he used a silence spell on the room before he started.

Fearing that she may catch her throat on the scarves tying her to the head board (and wanting to change positions), Harry pulls out of her causing what sounds like a moan of disappointment. Harry walks up to the head board and unties the scarves holding her from there. He then grabbed a pillow and walked back down to the foot of the bed where she is still shaking some from the vibrating stub. Leaving her feet still tied to the feet of the bed & her arms still tied behind her back, he lays her down on the floor with the pillow under her ass. With a questioning look in her eyes, she watches as he kneels back down between her legs and with one hard thrust he is buried balls deep in her sphincter again. This time he leans forward and catches her left tit in his mouth and he suckles there he catches her nipple in between his teeth and begins to bite down on them. He works on the one nipple for a few thrusts and then switches tits. As he begins to feel his own pleasure building to a crescendo he notices her breathing has increased nearly threefold. As he takes time to notice this something else catches his eye. ‘Ginny’s long red hair was beginning to shorten and lighten. He put this out of his mind as he continued to pound away. Just as he thought he would be able to slow down and draw it out ‘Ginny’ came, causing her muscles to squeeze like a vice grip sending him over the edge. As he collapsed he looked down, not into ‘Ginny’s face with the pixie nose and the green eyes, but into Nymphora Tonks slightly round face with the hazel eyes and her usual short pink hair. 

He reached up and untied the scarf from around her face. Then he sat up and pulled his wand up and said “Accio Candle stub” when it came out, he canceled the vibrating spell and helped Tonks sit up so he could untie her arms.

“Thanks partner, Merlin that gets better every time we do it. Though, I’m sorry about my choice of ‘identities’. I didn’t know about what you just told me before hand. Did you really mean what you said about, you being the one to kill Ginny? I thought ‘Voldemort’ killed her.”

“Well, next time, I’ll choose an identity for you. And yes I was telling the truth. I did hold her in my arms as she lay dying, dying by my hand.”

“Oh Harry, this could be big trouble. You know that since you went rogue the Ministry has been turning a blind eye to your acts, mostly because you were doing exactly what they wanted to but couldn’t because of the ‘legality’ issues. If they find out that you killed one of our own?”

“She wasn’t one of us. She hadn’t really been for a long time. She had fallen for Tom Riddle when she was a captive of his in his diary, and Voldemort used that love to turn her into his spy in our order. That’s how he really found out that Snape was working for the Order, not through some scrying spell. And during the battle in which she died, Voldemort & I were deadlocked. He stumbled over a rock and broke the stalemate. I had just started to mutter the ‘The Curse’ when she rushed forward and jumped in-between and took the blast fullforce.”

Harry got up and went into the bathroom to clean himself off. When he came back out he was shirtless. He stood by the bathroom door as he continued. “Voldemort took this as a victory and fled with is followers, but she wasn’t fully dead yet. She stayed around long enough to tell me what she had done and make me promise to never let her family know what she’d done. So I let Voldemort take the blame.”

Harry laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling for a moment, while Tonks cleaned up in the bathroom. When she came out, she walked over and laid down on the bed beside Harry and snuggled up close to him.

“Well Harry, dear, your secrets safe with me. I wouldn’t want to hurt Molly any more than the bloody war already did. But enough of that, let’s change the subject now.” She rubbed her hand up and down his chest. “So, lover boy, do you have any ideas who you want to run into the next time ‘we’ meet.”

“Well, I always did have a thing for vice-minister Chang…”

~Fine~


End file.
